Parallax may be a displacement or difference in the apparent position of an object viewed along two different lines of sight, and is measured by the angle or semi-angle of inclination between those two lines. The purpose of the parallax motion effect is to reconstruct an image as if the image were viewed from a different angle. The quality of an image with parallax can only be estimated using heuristic approaches. The quality of an image with parallax refers to the amount of distortion in the image introduced by the parallax motion effect. A good quality image with parallax preserves the straight lines in the input image.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.